Angela Sage
About Angela is the daughter of Ana(Amari) and her husband Bruce Sage. Every year, the couple used to join five other couples in an organization called the Veil. Eventually, Angela was shocked to see her father performing a spell casting scenario in which he was one of those who murdered a girl for their ritual in their organization. Angela made a decision to help the others run from their parents. While running, Angela was shocked to see her mother wielding a book called the Book of Abyssal. Later, Ana Amari revealed that she and Bruce were secretly dark wizards. Attempting to jam the book on her daughter's chest, Angela absorbed it. Following some events, Kyle Fyrke's Samurai attempted an attack against her with his battle axe, but the Book of Abyssal just merged with her. By saying the word "Freeze", she was able to freeze Stacey Yorkes. The incidents therefore explain the fact that Angela Sage, like her parents, is actually a 'witch' and whenever she experiences bleeding, the Book of Abyssal merges enhanced power with her. To be able to hide her identity as Angela Amari Sage, she used the name Glyph but it did not last for long. She was then recruited by Jade Ana Dupri and became the unofficial leader of the New Mutants for a while. Known Powers: (Mutant Power)Literary Manipulation : User can create, shape and manipulate all forms of physical literary objects that are printed, written or drawn (books, comics, magazines, etc.), including their physical forms/materials and anything written, printed, illustrated, or drawn in them. In extreme cases the user may have access even to the media that doesn't truly exist, but is only mentioned in other media or imagined to exist. -'Book of Abyssal:' Grants Rulership: He who own/wields the Book of Abyssal is granted rulership or dominion over it, though the full power of the book could only be accessed by Angela. Disruption of Magic & Breaking of Spells: This includes its very lethal nature to that of magical beings. Soul Absorption: With the book, the wielder is able to absorb souls of others either permanently or to simply store and transfer. If kept in the book it would increase the books strength. Books Summoning: Granting the owner of the book the ability to place and store it in absolute nothingness and allowing them to retrieve it from whence it came with ease. Magical Books: As a result of the Book of Abyssal being merged with Angela's soul, it wields the ability to create,enhance,transform,and etc Books,regular,and magical books. Dimensional Manipulation: The ruler of the Abyssal can mentally manipulate the physical appearance of it and the area around it, allowing it to look/appear as they wish it to. Augment Magical Powers: Whom ever holds or owns the book is granted increased magical strength. Spell casting: When holding the Book of Abyssal or spell books, it grants the hold the ability to cast or produce magic, even if they do not have the ability to do so. Summoning of Mystical Eldritch Armor: It was revealed by Jade that the mystical armor that manifests on the individual that wields the Book is actually a magical armor provided to any who rule the Abyssal, also provides Super Strength.